Stranger In The Shadows
by AgentDanaKScully
Summary: CHAPTER 9 updated today! 05.03.04! please r
1. The Attack

Setting * Dark Car Park, Piper is getting into her car* Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind, she tried to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth. "You make one sound bitch and you're dead," the man said, in a sinister voice. Piper stayed silent. He pushed her against the car, "Got that?" He started to rip off Pipers shirt, she struggled and tried to get away but he was too quick, he pushed her over and she landed awkwardly on her wrist. Then he grabbed both wrists and held her down on the floor. Tears of pain rolled down her cheeks, she was terrified, she knew what he was going to do.... She shut her eyes and more tears rolled out. "That's it, don't struggle and I wont have to hurt you," he said, almost laughing, he pulled off Pipers pants and unzipped his own. Piper panicked and kicked out, she wasn't strong enough. He pushed her along the ground, deliberately scratching her back on the floor. She spat in his face, and he clawed at her chest, holding up her wrists in one hand. She could see the grip marks forming, and her right wrist was swelling up. She felt a sharp pain. He was raping her. Piper was so scared that she just froze, she couldn't scream, she couldn't move. After he had finished, she found the strength to shout, "Help!" It was no use, the car park was deserted. He kicked her hard in the stomach 5 times, then zipped up his pants, and walked away sniggering, leaving Piper in a sobbing, heap. As soon as she was sure that he'd gone. Piper tried to get up. She wobbled on her feet. A sharp pain overcame her in her stomach that made her double over. Her clothes were ruined. She couldn't go home like this, she thought. She didn't want her sisters to find out, they'd make her go to the police and to the hospital, and she'd be prodded and poked and ...... She shivered, he could still be here. She panicked. She spotted her coat on the floor next to her car. She put it on and when she did it up, she looked fine, you couldn't see her arms, back, chest or ripped trousers. She picked up her bloodied shirt and shoved it into the trunk. She got into her car. She studied her reflection in the mirror. Her face was red and tear-stained and her hair was all over the place. She pulled a hairbrush out of the glove compartment. She attempted to brush her hair. When she was finished she looked ok. If she could just avoid her sisters when she got home, she'd be ok, no-one would have to know.  
  
The drive home seemed longer than usual. As she pulled up into the driveway, she saw that the light was on in the living room. I'll go straight up the stairs, she thought as she opened the door. She shut it quietly behind her. "Piper" Piper jumped, it was Phoebe. "Hey where have you been?" she asked. Piper ignored her and walked to the stairs. "Are you ok?" Phoebe asked "I'm fine" Piper replied, sounding stressed " I just need to go to bed" she walked up the stairs without another word. "Ok Sweetie, you go on up, I'll tell Prue you're home," Phoebe shouted up. Prue was standing in the doorway. "Pipers home" Phoebe said "I know" Prue replied, " What's up with her, is she ok?" "I don't know" Phoebe said, with a puzzled look  
  
Once she was safely locked in the bathroom, Piper turned the shower on; she wanted to get rid of tonight, so badly. She could still smell his smoky breath; she could still feel his presence on her, as if he was watching her. She got undressed and upon catching sight of herself in the mirror, burst into tears. She got into the shower and drew a sharp breath. The water on her back stung like crazy, but it felt good to get him off of her. She stayed in the shower a full 45 minutes, washing herself 5 times over. Piper needed to get rid of every trace of him. She got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her and looked in the bathroom cabinet for some Aspirin. Her stomach and wrist was killing her. She took two tablets and gathered up her torn clothes. She look outside to make sure no one was watching, and ran quickly to her bedroom. Once she was inside, she closed and locked the door. She got dressed again. She didn't or she couldn't go to sleep, she started to feel claustrophobic in her locked room. She unlocked the door but kept it closed. She sat cross-legged on her bed, trying to make sense of what had happened. 


	2. Revelations

Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for the suggestions, well here's the second chapter, hope you like it ( Leanne x  
  
Setting *Pipers room, Piper is alone *  
  
Piper was sitting on her bed cradling her bad arm in her lap. She hadn't been to sleep all night. But she wasn't tired. It must be the adrenaline she thought, the fight or flight thing- why hadn't she put up more of a fight? This was all her own fault, she thought, if she had just tried a bit harder then maybe.She heard a noise and jumped, it was just someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Piper", it was Prue, "Can I come in?"  
  
Piper took a deep breath,  
  
"Umm yeah" Piper said, covering up her arm so Prue wouldn't see.  
  
"Piper, do you wanna talk" Prue asked  
  
Piper avoided Prues eyes.  
  
"No, uh, why would I wanna talk?"  
  
"Because, when you came in last night, you were really weird and you looked really upset and now today you've been shut up here. Did something happen at work?"  
  
"Oh no, no, nothing happened, I'm fine" Piper replied, trying to sound as cheerful as humanly possible.  
  
"Are you sure, 'cause Phoebe and I were worried about you, are you sure you're ok sweetie" Prue asked, taking Pipers hands in her own. She caught Pipers bad arm, which made her flinch. Prue looked surprised.  
  
"Honey are you hurt?" She asked, concerned.  
  
Piper stayed silent and let her head drop down. Prue sensed that something was wrong. Prue got up and sat on the bed next to Piper.  
  
"Piper let me see your arm" Prue said gently.  
  
Piper held it out for her to see, knowing that Prue wouldn't give up if she didn't show her now. Prue gently pulled up Pipers sleeve and gasped when she saw her bruised, swollen wrist.  
  
"Oh", she said, feeling the swelling, Piper flinched.  
  
"I don't thinks it's broken" Piper managed to say, whilst trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Nor do I" replied Prue, pulling Pipers sleeve down. "But I wanna know how you did it"  
  
"I just, I just fell" Piper knew it was a lame excuse and that Prue wouldn't believe her, but it was worth a try.  
  
"When?" Prue asked, knowing full well that her sister was lying to her. Piper shrugged, she hated lying to Prue, but she didn't want her to know. She was too ashamed.  
  
"Piper, you're a terrible liar," Prue said seriously, " Now I want you to tell me the truth". Piper was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I can't, Prue, I cant" Piper said, turning away from Prue and sweeping her hair out of her face with her left hand.  
  
"Why can't you..." Prue noticed the grip marks on Pipers other wrist. She gasped and Piper knew that she had seen it.  
  
"Oh my God, honey, did someone hurt you"  
  
Piper started to hyperventilate.  
  
"It's ok. Piper, you're ok" Prue comforted, "You have to relax ok"  
  
Piper continued to breathe faster then normal. Prue pulled her sister into her arms, carefully minding pipers bad one, and held her tightly. This hurt Piper a little but Piper didn't care.  
  
"Ssssssh", Prue comforted.  
  
Piper was curled up in a tiny ball in her sister's arms and Prue had never seen her sister so afraid. Prue continued to hug her sister until her breathing was back to normal.  
  
"Alright", Prue said, stroking Pipers long, brown hair, "You need to tell me if you are hurt anywhere else"  
  
"I'm ok" Piper said shakily, mentally telling herself that lying wouldn't work now. Prue saw the look in her eyes.  
  
"Please tell me the truth Piper, I only want to help you"  
  
Piper didn't say anything; she didn't want Prue to see. Prue remembered that Piper had flinched when she was hugging her, she didn't know whether it was because she was hurt or because she didn't want to be close to anyone. She decided that she would check anyway. She lifted Pipers top up at the back to see if she was hurt. Piper panicked and started to struggle, she really wanted to be alone, she wished she'd never shown Prue her arm.  
  
"It's ok sweetie" Prue comforted, in her most calming voice, "I just need to see ok"  
  
Piper stopped struggling, it was no use she thought, she's gonna find out anyway. She nodded her head and Prue continued to lift Pipers shirt. She drew a sharp breath when she saw the cuts, bruises and scratches going all the way up pipers back. They needed cleaning and were obviously painful. Prue guessed that Piper was hurt in other places as well, but decided not to check just yet.  
  
"Ok", Prue said, and she knew that Piper was not going to like the next bit, "We have to go to the hospital"  
  
Prue could see the panic dancing in Pipers eyes.  
  
"No, no, please Prue, please, I can't, if I go they'll make me go to the police and I can't tell them Prue, please don't make me" Piper pleaded.  
  
The tone of Pipers voice broke Prues heart, Piper was talking like she did when she was little, when she fell over and scraped her knee, and didn't want it cleaned. Prue decided that as her wrist most probably wasn't broken and because she could clean up Piper s cuts and scratches herself, they could afford not to go to the hospital.  
  
"Alright, alright" Prue said, trying to calm Piper down, "But the cuts on your back need to be cleaned ok?"  
  
"Ok" Piper replied, the relief in her voice was evident.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute yeah," Prue said  
  
Piper looked up.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked in a panicky voice.  
  
"Just to the bathroom, to get some stuff to clean you up and I'll be straight back"  
  
Piper managed a weak smile. When Prue was out of sight she shivered. Prue knows, she thought, oh my God, what does she think of me?  
  
Prue was in the bathroom, gathering medical supplies. Why didn't she tell me before, she thought to herself. Doesn't she trust me? I could've helped her sooner.  
  
Prue re-entered Pipers room. Piper was sitting in the same position as she had been sitting when Prue went out, like a doll. Prue set out the supplies and poured out some antiseptic into a bowl. She looked at Piper and said gently,  
  
"This is gonna be easier if you take you shirt off"  
  
Piper's eyes darted around the room. She felt uneasy, even if it was just her and Prue in the room. Prue sensed this and drew the curtains and locked the bedroom door. She sat down in front of Piper. Piper started to take off her shirt, but caught her arm, yelped in pain and stopped. Prue helped the rest of the way.  
  
"Oh, Piper honey", she gasped as she saw the full extent of Pipers injuries.  
  
She had to hold back her own tears. As well as the injuries on her back, there were big red bruises on her shoulders, scratches across her chest and large purple bruises all across her stomach. Piper brought her knees up to her chest and grimaced in pain. Tears were welling up in both sisters' eyes.  
  
"Ok" Prue said, as she moved round to Pipers back. "This is gonna sting a bit"  
  
She soaked the cotton wool in antiseptic and dabbed one of the biggest cuts with it. Every time she did this Piper jumped and drew in a very sharp breath. Tears were silently rolling down Prues cheeks; she wiped them away with the back of her hand. It was hurting Prue because she knew that she was hurting Piper, but she also knew that if she didn't clean her up, Piper would be hurting a lot more.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie", Prue said, as Piper flinched again, this time she yelped in pain and tried to pull away.  
  
"I know this is hurting you, but there's only a couple more to go" Prue said, gently pulling her sister back down.  
  
As she did this, she noticed the bruises up Pipers arms. They were purple and looked like little butterflies. They were almost pretty, in a sinister kind of way. She finished cleaning up the cuts and scratches. She put the bowl of antiseptic on the floor, but kept the rest of the supplies on the bed.  
  
"All done" she said, moving round to face Piper. She began to gently pull Pipers knees away from her chest where she had them, Piper wasn't co- operating.  
  
"Can I look please?" she added gently. It worked; Piper nodded and put her legs down. Prue cleaned up the scratches on her chest. Only and animal could do this, Prue thought, someone with no feelings whatsoever. The bruises on Pipers stomach were a little swollen, but they were probably just surface bruises, Prue thought.  
  
Ok, my arms aching now, so this can be part 1 of chapter 2, if you get what I mean. So I hope you like it, it will get better. Oh and thanks again to everyone who reviewed (  
  
Leanne x-x 


	3. Tears

Hi, Sorry this update took so long, I have the flu and I like to be a chapter ahead of what I post, if you get what I mean. Well ok here's the next part-hope you like it-  
  
********************************************************************* Prue glanced at the clock, 11:55 that meant she'd been in there with Piper three hours. Prue had seen that the bruises went below the waistband of Pipers trousers, and she was pretty sure it confirmed her fear that Piper had not only been beaten up, but that she had been raped as well. Someone had hurt her sister in a way that only an animal could, if she ever found out who it was she would kill him, with her bare hands if she had to. She didn't know what to say to Piper, she didn't know how she could make it alright. This frustrated Prue, she was so used to being able to sort everything out and now she couldn't.  
  
Piper had pulled her knees back up to her chest. She could feel the pain now, she had been numb earlier and had been able to ignore it. It was as if now that she had told Prue, she was being punished, as if she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. The bruises on her stomach were hurting especially, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something else.  
  
Prue noticed that Piper was in pain.  
  
"You're hurting a lot aren't you" Prue asked, breaking the silence, she didn't expect Piper to answer  
  
"Yeah it hurts a lot," Piper, said in a tiny voice that made her sound 5 years old, "Especially in here" She said, pointing to her heart  
  
That was it; Piper couldn't hold in her tears any longer, they started streaming down her face. Prue moved the medical supplies off the bed and onto the floor. She held out her arms and Piper buried her head into Prues shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. Prue wrapped her arms around Piper, being ever so careful of her stomach and back and held her.  
  
She just sat there cradling her little sister, willing her own tears not to fall, telling Piper that she'd be fine, that she'd be alright. Although she wasn't sure herself.  
  
"It's ok sweetie, you're gonna be ok" She said, rocking Piper gently back and forth.  
  
Crying was physically hurting Piper, because of her stomach mostly, but she knew she had to let it out. So many emotions had filled her in just one day, and now they were all spilling out. She had no control over her tears, if she tried to stop crying now she couldn't.  
  
Piper held onto Prue so tightly that her knuckles were white. She had so much hate inside her, so much pain and guilt. Why did she feel guilty, this wasn't your fault, she told herself, but she could hear a voice inside her head telling her that she was to blame for all of it, if she had fought harder, if she had tried harder to run away. When it was happening she had felt so powerless and weak, and he was so strong. But she was safe now, with Prue there, he couldn't hurt her. In Prues arms she felt safe from everything.  
  
Piper could feel herself falling asleep, she was tired, and she needed to sleep, but she wasn't sure whether she wanted to. What if she had a nightmare and couldn't wake up, what if her found out where she lived and.. Piper had fallen asleep; she was exhausted and couldn't have stayed awake any longer.  
  
Prue noticed that Piper was asleep, probably the best thing she thought. She gently moved Piper onto the bed, being careful not to wake her. Piper felt cold, very cold. Prue doubled the blanket over and covered her with it. She stroked Pipers hair, and sighed, she knew what had happened to Piper; she'd figured it out. Prue dreaded the morning when she would have to talk to Piper about tests, because she knew that the monster that had done this wouldn't have used a condom. They almost never do.  
  
Prue looked down at her sleeping sister. She knew that Piper wouldn't go to the police; she'd found it hard to even tell me, Prue thought. Suddenly a thought struck her, what the hell are we gonna tell Phoebe? She's gonna know something's wrong. Piper whimpered in her sleep, and Prue hoped that she wasn't having a nightmare. She decided that she was going to sleep in Pipers room, just in case Piper woke up and needed her. She bent down and kissed her sister on her head and went to get changed for bed. Hoping to avoid Phoebe on the way.  
  
"Prue" Phoebe called from across the landing as Prue left Pipers bedroom  
  
"Oh no" Prue said to herself, so that Phoebe wouldn't hear  
  
"Prue, have you been in there with Piper all night?"  
  
"Yeah why?" Prue tried to sound as unsuspicious as she could  
  
"Well is she ok, 'cause she looked like she was really pissed at someone yesterday"  
  
Prue continued walking to her bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine, she's sleeping now" Prue replied, trying to cut the conversation short  
  
Phoebe cast her a look  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" Phoebe asked  
  
"What?" Prue answered  
  
"You're hiding something, I know it" Phoebe started to get angry  
  
"Trust me I'm not" Prue said quietly, she didn't want to disturb Piper  
  
"Why am I always the last one to know stuff in this house?" Phoebe shouted  
  
"You're not Phoebe"  
  
"Yes I am, and I'm sick of it" Phoebe yelled  
  
"Will you be quiet" hissed Prue  
  
"No, I will not be quiet, if something's wrong I want to help too"  
  
"Phoebe grow up" Prue had lost her temper. Both girls were now shouting.  
  
"I live here too, remember, why do you always have secrets?!" Phoebe had worked herself up so much; she was on the verge of tears.  
  
Piper had been woken by the shouting. She got off the bed and, grimacing in pain, she wrapped the blanket round her. She opened the door and stood in the hallway. Prue was the first to notice her.  
  
"Piper, go back to bed honey" She said, wanting to get Piper out of the way  
  
"No, I can't because of you two, will you please just shut up, just shut up" She said sobbing, Phoebe turned and saw Piper, " I can't handle you two right now, ok" She added, struggling to keep standing.  
  
Piper felt faint and had to grab the doorframe to stop herself from falling. The blanket around her slipped off and Phoebe saw all of her injuries. Phoebe gasped. Piper tried to cover herself up, but gave up and sunk into a sobbing heap on the floor. Prue rushed to her.  
  
"Oh my God" Phoebe said, staring wide-eyed at Piper, she felt sick and had to run to the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile Prue was trying to comfort Piper. It was not so easy this time. Piper was so distraught, she was crying more than she ever thought possible.  
  
"He.h-hurt.me.P-Prue.so.bad" Piper said between sobs.  
  
Phoebe could hear her from the bathroom. She couldn't bring herself to come out, she was in shock, shaking so violently that her teeth chattered, and she was cold, freezing cold, but she just sat there on the bathroom floor breathing heavily.  
  
Piper was still sobbing. Prue had sat down beside her and Piper had curled up and rested her head on Prue's chest. Piper had never cried so much, not even when her mom had died. But no one had ever hurt her this much before, or in this way before.  
  
Prue felt powerless, all she could do was try to comfort her sister and be there for her.  
  
"I want mom" Piper said, in a voice barely above a whisper. She cried harder.  
  
"What?" Prue asked  
  
"I want mom" Piper said again  
  
Prue sighed and continued to stroke Pipers hair.  
  
"Oh sweetie" It was Prues turn to cry  
  
"Why can't she be here, why?" Piper asked pleadingly, her voice high- pitched and strained  
  
"She is here" Prue said through tears, pointing above her, "Right there"  
  
"But why didn't she help me? I couldn't even freeze him, I couldn't get away Prue, why didn't she help?"  
  
Prue couldn't answer, she tried to hold back more tears, but they were just rolling down her face.  
  
The bathroom door clicked open and Phoebe came out, tears rolling down her own cheeks, she looked at Prue and Piper.  
  
"Piper, I'm so sorry" Phoebe managed to say before a wave of tears overcame her.  
  
She walked over to where Prue and Piper were sitting. She hugged both of her sisters. The only sound was the occasional sniffle. Eventually Phoebe and Piper fell asleep on each other. Prue didn't want to disturb them, so she went to Pipers room and got some pillows, which she gently put under their heads, and she covered them with Pipers blanket. For a minute, Prue thought that Piper was going to wake up, but Piper was just mumbling in her sleep.  
  
As she stroked Phoebe's hair and Piper's damp, tear-stained cheek, she knew it would be up to her to keep everything together, to keep everyone strong. For her sisters' sake. Why is life so cruel? She thought, what else is gonna happen?  
  
So that's chapter 3. Please review. I know that it was mostly narrative, but there was some dialogue in there (  
  
The next part will probably be up before Wednesday, but that depends on how I'm feeling and how much schoolwork I have.  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Leanne x 


	4. Denial

Sorry I took so long to update, I've been really ill and then it was Christmas, so I haven't had a chance to get onto the computer, but anyways here's the next chapter *********************************************************************  
  
Prue had been the last to fall asleep last night and was the first up. This was usual of Prue, but to be honest, she hadn't properly been to sleep. Every time she had closed her eyes a vision of Piper lying defenceless on the floor while some monster hurt came flooding into her mind. It made her feel physically sick.  
  
She looked at Piper and Phoebe. Why did this have to happen now? She thought. Just when things were getting back to normal. She stretched out her back. Sleeping on the floor had been uncomfortable, and it probably wasn't the best thing for Piper. As soon as Prue stood up, Piper started to stir. Piper sat up quickly and looked around slightly disorientated.  
  
"Hey it's ok sweetie" Prue comforted, gently rubbing Pipers arm, "You're safe, you're ok"  
  
Piper drew a deep breath, she wanted to speak but she couldn't. Instead she looked in confusion at the tangle of blankets and pillows on the floor.  
  
"You and Phoebe fell asleep last night" Prue said, "I didn't wanna disturb you"  
  
Phoebe? Piper thought startled. She noticed Phoebe sleeping next to her and all at once the past evenings events came flooding back to her. The shouting, Phoebe finding out.. She held her head and suddenly found her voice.  
  
"I have to." She started  
  
"Have to what?" Prue asked  
  
"Take a shower" Piper stood up before Prue could object and ran to the bathroom. She just wanted to get away.  
  
Prue started to call after her but realised it was no use. She decided to let Piper have some space and let Phoebe carry on sleeping. She decided to go and make some coffee and toast on the off chance that Piper would feel up to eating anything. On her way down the stairs, she was sure she could hear Piper crying. She had a sudden urge to go and check on her, but then remembered why she was going downstairs- to give Piper some space.  
  
Once downstairs, Prue turned on the coffee machine. She watched it slowly drip and groaned. One day, she thought to herself, I'm gonna invent a coffee machine that takes like 10 seconds.  
  
In the bathroom, Piper had just been sick. It was only now that the full realisation of what had happened had hit her. Before it was just a blur but now it was crystal clear in her head and she couldn't help thinking that it was all her fault. She turned on the shower and flinched when she saw her bruised body in the mirror. The hot water stung her back, but she didn't care. She just wanted to forget about the whole damn thing.  
  
As Prue put bread into the toaster, she momentarily forgot about Piper, not because she didn't care, but because she had gotten into her morning routine. She was still toying with the coffee machine idea when Piper entered the kitchen.  
  
Piper leaned against the side and pretended to read yesterdays paper. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Her hair was still wet, but she had pulled it out of her face in a ponytail. She looked so pale and fragile, like you could break her with a harsh word. Her attitude however, was totally the opposite, as Prue found out when she handed Piper a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks" Piper said brightly, motioning the coffee.  
  
Prue stood just opposite her. Piper smiled weakly.  
  
"But you don't ever make me coffee Prue"  
  
Prue half smiled as Piper continued to act as if nothing had happened. That's just like Piper to make a sarcastic comment when something terrible had happened. Prue thought. With all the evil they had to deal with, it was often the only thing that kept them sane. But it was different this time, it was much, much worse than usual.  
  
Prue didn't want Piper to try and push this to the back of her mind and forget about it. She knew that Piper would have to overcome the pain inside of her gradually, and she wanted to make sure that Piper knew that too.  
  
"Piper" Prue started  
  
Piper knew by the tone of Prue's voice, that she wanted to talk about the attack and what had happened and she started to get a little panicky, but she didn't let it show. The smell of burning filled the air.  
  
"Toasts burning" Piper said, almost jokeingly, thankful for the distraction.  
  
Prue sighed and went to switch off the toaster. She wasn't going to get angry with Piper; she was just going to make her listen.  
  
"Right" Prue said, facing Piper again, "Piper honey, I know this is really, really hard and painful for you, but you can't keep this all to yourself, you can't just make it go away by trying to ignore it"  
  
Piper shifted uneasily and stared down at the coffee mug in her hands.  
  
"I don't think I can talk about it" Piper said, sounding tearful, "It's too hard to talk about it to you"  
  
"Why can't you talk to me?" Prue asked in a soothing voice  
  
Piper still didn't make eye contact with Prue.  
  
"Because I, It's all my fault, I ruined it all, we were just getting back to normal"  
  
Piper put down her mug and headed for the door, Prue shut the door using her telekinesis and caught up with Piper.  
  
"Piper" Prue said calmly, she noticed that piper was looking downwards, "Sweetie look at me"  
  
Piper pulled her head up and, looked into Prues warm eyes. She blinked back tears.  
  
"This is not your fault ok?" Prue said, gently but firmly, "and you have to understand that"  
  
"But it's just really hard" Piper said  
  
Prue stroked Pipers hair and pushed a flyaway bit behind her ear.  
  
"I know it is, but me and Phoebe, we're gonna help you through this ok, we're gonna get through this together" Prue noticed Phoebe out of the corner of her eye, "Aren't we Pheebs?"  
  
"Yeah, course we are" Phoebe replied warmly, trying to sound as awake as possible, Phoebe wasn't a morning person and sleeping on the floor all night hadn't helped.  
  
Suddenly Prue's cell phone rang. Piper jumped, then relaxed when she realised that it was only Prue's phone.  
  
"Prue Halliwell", Prue said, business like down the phone, she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry Clare, I really can't" Prue said apologetically. "I'm sure it is very important, but so is what I have to do here"  
  
Phoebe made a shooing motion with her hand, and Prue covered the phone with her hand.  
  
"What?" Prue asked  
  
"You can go to work, I'll stay here with Piper"  
  
Prue looked torn.  
  
"Prue it's ok, I'll be ok, go to work" Piper said to Prue  
  
"Ok Clare, I'll be there in half an hour" Prue clicked the phone off. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" Prue asked Piper.  
  
Piper felt quite ill and very honestly answered, "Yeah, I'm just gonna go and lie down for a little while"  
  
Prue looked slightly worried.  
  
"Do you want me to call a doctor, just to check you over?" Prue asked  
  
Piper shook her head, "No, thanks, I'll be fine, just go and get ready for work", the last thing she wanted right now, was someone poking her around.  
  
Prue looked back on Piper one last time before she left the room. Once she was out of sight, Piper felt faint. She sat down on the floor, closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Phoebe noticed how pale she was. Phoebe sat on the floor next to her and felt her forehead with the back of her hand  
  
"You're very hot, maybe Prue was right. Sweetie are you sure you don't want a doctor?" Phoebe asked  
  
Piper nodded, "Yeah I'm sure" she said, although she didn't sound it. **************************************************************************** **** That's the end of chapter 4, hope you liked it, please review and I hope you had a merry Christmas and a very happy new year!  
  
Leanne x 


	5. Surprise

Hi, sorry I'm so late updating, With being back at school and lots and lots of nasty homework that I needed to vanquish, I haven't had much time, but here's the nest chapter and there's a little more action in it, oh and might turn out to be a little bit more of a Phoebe orientated chapter. Also thanks to all you nice people who review my story and extra thanks to everyone who reviewed every chapter. It means a lot to me :)  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Piper was lying in bed, her eyes half closed. Phoebe had made a worried comment on how pale she was earlier, and had made Piper go up to bed. Phoebe knocked on the door, Piper was startled and she looked up.  
  
"Sorry did I wake you?" She asked  
  
Piper shook her head, " No I was awake"  
  
"I brought you some food" Phoebe said, motioning the tray she was holding.  
  
Piper felt her stomach lurch. "Oh Phoebe I'm sorry, I'm really not hungry"  
  
Phoebe raised her eyebrows as she walked toward the bed. She set down the tray on the bed, and shot a worried glance at Piper.  
  
"Piper you have to eat", Phoebe said  
  
Piper said nothing and looked down at her hands. Phoebe moved the tray further down the bed and climbed on the bed next to Piper. She lifted Pipers chin and saw the sadness in her eyes. They didn't have their usual sparkle.  
  
"Talk to me" She spoke gently and directly to Piper  
  
"I'm fine Phoebe, please just leave me alone!" She snapped, pulling herself away from Phoebe. Then she saw the hurt look on her little sisters' face. " I'm sorry Phoebe, I know you were just trying to help, I'm just a little.tired."  
  
"Piper, I know you and I know you're not just tired, you're hurting, emotionally as well as physically. If you don't wanna talk to me then talk to Prue, but sweetie you can talk to me, about anything" she said earnestly to Piper," you know that"  
  
Piper closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm just really scared", she said truthfully to Phoebe  
  
Phoebe moved closer to her sister. " Oh honey, he has no way of finding you, he can't hurt you here"  
  
"It's not that, I'm scared about what he could have passed on to me, he could have infected me with something. I could be pregnant Phoebe" Piper said, trying to keep her voice from wobbling, " I'm terrified"  
  
"Ok" Phoebe said, hugging her sister, " The only way we can make sure he didn't infect you with anything is for you to have tests done"  
  
Piper looked down once and again and shook her head firmly, "No", were the only words she wanted to say  
  
Phoebe, who was a scared as Piper was, had to convince her to have tests done. She's right to be scared, she thought. That bastard could have infected her with anything, HIV, Clamidiya, anything.  
  
"Piper, we can go to the hospital, you can get tested and they have to keep it confidential, that's the law. And I'll come with you, you don't have to go alone" Phoebe reasoned  
  
"But what if they guess what happened Phoebe, I couldn't handle the police, not now, not ever"  
  
Phoebe thought about it momentarily. " The fact is they probably will guess what happened, and they'll want you to go to the police, but I promise you, I won't let them make you do anything you don't want to ok"  
  
Piper nodded. She needed to find out, because there was a nagging pain in the pit of her stomach, which told her something wasn't right. "Can we wait for Prue?" Piper asked  
  
"Of course, you need love and support right now and you need it from both of your sisters"  
  
"Phoebe, thank you"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making me see sense" Piper said  
  
Phoebe squeezed her hand. "Sweetie, if I were in your shoes, you'd have done it for me"  
  
But I actually was in her shoes, and more than once, except I didn't have my sisters to support me, I didn't have their love, she thought. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Phoebe are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna go call Prue, tell her what we talked about ok"  
  
Piper nodded and Phoebe got off the bed and left the room. Piper tried to ignore the nagging pain in her stomach. Suddenly she heard a smash.  
  
"Phoebe" she called out, " Phoebe what did you break?"  
  
Phoebe didn't answer she just screamed. There was another smash.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe yelled  
  
Piper yanked the covers off of the bed. She knocked over the tray but didn't think twice about the mess it had caused.  
  
"Phoebe I'm coming"  
  
She got to the top of the stairs and suddenly Phoebe and a man came into view. Phoebe was desperately trying to run away from him, tears were steaming down her cheeks, her breath in short, sharp sobs.  
  
"Bitch!" he yelled as Phoebe managed to him kick him. He held his jaw.  
  
Piper recognized his voice straight away; it was him, her attacker.  
  
Suddenly he threw an energy ball at Phoebe  
  
"What!" Piper yelled a bit too loudly, as Phoebe was sent screaming, flying into a wall.  
  
The man started to walk towards Piper. She was willing herself to freeze him, but her hands wouldn't move. She was paralyzed by fear. There was a look of sinister glee in his eyes.  
  
"That's it don't move and I won't have to hurt you" he said in the exact same way he had done two nights before.  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe, unconscious on the floor, it was one thing hurting her, but coming and hurting her sister, her little sister. suddenly her hands flew up.  
  
"Not this time" she said as she froze him, the menacing expression on his face still like in a picture  
  
She ran down the stairs, dodging him and the broken shards of glass on the floor and knelt down by Phoebe. She held her sisters hand. "Phoebe, you have to wake up, please Phoebe" she said, gently shaking her sister. Piper noticed that blood was pouring out of a gash on Phoebe's head. She reached over and pulled the tablecloth off of a small table and held it to Phoebe's head to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"Please wake up now" Piper said, tears were now streaming down her face, "Honey please, I don't know how long the freeze is gonna hold" She shook Phoebe again  
  
Suddenly he appeared the other side of Phoebe, "Not long enough" he laughed and he held Phoebe's hand  
  
"Don't you touch her, you've hurt her enough already, please leave her alone" Piper desperately pleaded, "take me, do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt her anymore, please"  
  
He slapped Piper hard across the face, "I don't think so witch, you've served your purpose, I want you sister, and your other sister too" he smiled evilly  
  
Piper's hands shot up to freeze him but he was too quick for her and shimmered out, with Phoebe. Piper stared at the space where her sister had been laying.  
  
"No!" she cried out, "Bring..her.back..now" she said through desperate sobs, "take me...instead. please" Sobbing hysterically on the floor, she reached for the phone. Her hands shook violently as she dialed Prue's office number.  
  
"This is Prue Halliwell's office how can I help you" Prue's secretary, said in a monotonous voice  
  
"Can I speak.to.Prue please?" Piper said frantically, trying to swallow tears  
  
"I'm afraid she's in a meeting right now, can I take a message?" the secretary said, obviously ignoring Piper's desperate tone of voice  
  
"It's an emergency damn it I'm her sister and I need to speak to her now!" Piper yelled, angrily, "Please" she added  
  
The secretary sighed and rolled her eyes," Ok if you'll just hold on for one minute, I'll go and get her" The secretary knocked on the door of the meeting room. Ten pairs of eyes looked up at her as she walked up to Prue.  
  
"Prue, I've got your sister on the phone, she sounds kind of hysterical" she whispered  
  
Prue got up and ignored the looks of her bosses as she left the room. Prue picked up the phone, while her secretary hovered in the background, trying to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Hello" Prue said  
  
"Prue, i-it's me, P-Piper" Piper cried down the phone  
  
"Piper what is it, what's the matter?"  
  
"He found me, warlock.got Phoebe.Phoebes gone.he took her" Piper said very quickly  
  
"Sweetie slow down" Prue said, starting to feel extremely worried  
  
"It's all my fault, he got her Phoebe's gone"  
  
Prue immediately caught on to who 'he' was. "Ok Piper, stay where you are, don't move and keep the phone by you ok, I'll be home as fast as I can get there"  
  
"Prue, please hurry" Piper said desperately  
  
"It's ok, I'm coming honey" Prue said as she put the phone down. She quickly gathered up her things and headed for the door  
  
"Problem?" Her secretary asked  
  
"Yeah, but nothing for you to worry about. Can you please cancel all my appointments for this afternoon, and tell them I won't be coming back in today" Prue said, motioning the meeting room  
  
"But what about your 4 '0'clock? Mr. Townsend is a really important client"  
  
"My family are also really important, so you'll have to tell him that he needs to make another appointment"  
  
"Well I hope everything's ok"  
  
"Thanks Anna" Prue replied as she left  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Phoebe tried to open her eyes; she was sitting on a hard, cold, damp floor. She forced her eyes open, her head was spinning and she felt dizzy and she had to close her eyes again to stop herself from passing out. She felt something warm trickle down her face. She touched her head but sharply pulled her hand away again. The shooting pain in her head felt like someone was banging it against a wall, and her whole body ached. She tried to push herself up, but physically couldn't.  
  
"Don't even try it bitch" he said, as he stepped out from the shadows. He gave her an evil smile, "So are you going to stay still for me like your sister did, or do I have to do it the hard way?"  
  
Phoebe forced herself to look him straight in the eye. It unnerved them. She had done it back in New York. Sometimes it even stopped them from doing it. They didn't like it when a 'weak' woman would challenge their so-called authority.  
  
"Don't you ever say anything about Piper, you have no right" she said angrily  
  
"Oh you're a feisty little thing aren't you? Your sister was easy, I see you're gonna be a little harder" He gave a malicious laugh as he approached Phoebe. She maintained eye contact with him. She could tell that it was putting him off, but not nearly as much as it had put off Tom.  
  
"Why aren't you using your powers?" she asked, hoping to stall him  
  
"Cos it's much more fun this way" he replied, with a sinister smile  
  
"You don't scare me" she said firmly  
  
He snapped, and ran over to Phoebe and grabbed her face. "You're very pretty aren't you Phoebe?" he pulled out a knife and lightly traced her cheek with it, "We wouldn't want to spoil that now would we?" he said as he punched her hard in the stomach. Phoebe's face contorted in pain, and she curled up tightly, struggling to catch her breath.  
  
"Are you scared of me yet?" he sniggered  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Prue pulled into the driveway of the manor. She had driven home as fast as she could have without getting caught speeding. She got out of the car and ran up the steps to the front door. She was imaging all sorts of scenarios. What if he'd come back for Piper and she wasn't there? What if he'd killed them? Her hands were shaking as she closed the front door behind her. She could hear Piper's sobs coming from the living room. She dumped her stuff and ran to Piper. She was taken aback by the mess. Glass shattered, furniture broken, plaster coming off the dented wall, and in the middle of it all was piper, clutching the bloody tablecloth.  
  
"Oh god are you hurt?" Prue asked, seeing the bloodstained material  
  
Piper shook her head, " Phoebe is"  
  
Prue hugged her sister, "You have to tell me what happened ok"  
  
"I was upstairs and I heard Phoebe screaming and I came down and."  
  
"Piper slow down" Prue soothed, rubbing her back gently  
  
"And he was there, chasing Phoebe, I knew it was him because I recognized his voice. Then he threw an energy ball at Phoebe"  
  
Prue was startled, "What! An energy ball, he's a warlock or demon?"  
  
Piper nodded, " Then I froze him and Phoebe was unconscious, I couldn't wake her up Prue. Then he unfroze and he took her and I don't know where he's gone"  
  
"It's ok, it's not your fault, we'll find her I promise, but we need to look in the book of shadows first" Prue said, trying to keep calm, while inside she was screaming, "come on" Prue said to Piper, gently pulling her up from the floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Phoebe struggled to get him off her, but he was too strong, his hands gripped her arms as he pinned her to the ground. The floor was cold on her naked back, she closed her eyes, she couldn't bear to look anymore. She tried to scream, but all that came out of her mouth was a small whimper.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Prue was frantically flipping through the Book of Shadows. Piper, who had calmed down a little bit but was still sniffling was standing by her, trying to look for the page on her attacker. "There! There he is, that's him" Piper cried pointing to an elaborately decorated page. The drawing was so real; Piper could almost feel him, as though he was watching her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Phoebe was curled up in a corner, she was determined not to cry, she wouldn't cry. She whimpered as she tried to move into a comfortable position on the floor. The warlock, or demon, whatever he was, had raped her, and then tied her up. The rope was burning her wrists as she struggled to move. It was so cold that she was shivering.  
  
"Prue, Piper" she whispered, " please help me" Her head dropped, she had passed out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Samuel" Prue read from the book, "A warlock with limited powers, who preys on young, powerful witches to bear his offspring. His powers aren't known, as he often doesn't use them to attack. If his victim becomes pregnant, he will kidnap the victim until the child is born, then, unless the witch agrees to become evil, he will kill her and send the child to be raised by fellow warlocks, however if he is vanquished before he kidnaps the victim, all evil is erased from the child and the child will grow to be good" Prue shivered, " There's a vanquishing spell in here too"  
  
"That doesn't help us find Phoebe" Piper said, upset  
  
"No, it doesn't, but at least we know what we're up against"  
  
Piper held her head in her hands  
  
"Piper, I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault, none of this is your fault" Prue said  
  
"We have to find her Prue" Piper was starting to get tearful again  
  
"We will, I promise" Prue tried to reassure Piper  
  
The pages of the book began to flip; Prue and Piper stared at it amazed, as it stopped on a page.  
  
"Scrying" Prue read  
  
"To track a magical being using a crystal and a map" Piper read the rest of the paragraph  
  
Prue looked around the room, then up to the ceiling, "Thank you" she said to no one in particular  
  
Piper had suddenly gone into action mode, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and started to take charge, "I'm sure I've seen a crystal in one of those drawers" she said pointing to a cabinet, "and there's a map over there"  
  
Prue found the crystal and was looking for the map, "Got them" she said, holding them up  
  
"Ok, it says we need something of hers for it to work" Piper said, "She disappeared down to Phoebe's room and returned to the attic, holding one of Phoebe's favorite necklaces, a locket she had been given on her 13th birthday, "This should work" she said, showing the locket to Prue.  
  
Piper was bent over the map, the crystal dangling in the air above it. Prue was writing down the vanquishing spell on a piece of paper. Piper was holding the locket in one hand and had her eyes closed, concentrating on Phoebe, "Come on" she urged herself. The crystal started swinging, Piper opened her eyes in surprise and stared at it amazed. "Prue, I think it's working" The crystal hovered over the map for a few seconds, and then dropped.  
  
Prue came over, the spell now safely folded in her pocket, "Hey it worked" she said to Piper, "Well done"  
  
"Do you know where that is?" Piper asked, pointing to the map  
  
"Yeah, it's an old deserted warehouse, why would he take her there? Where they could be found?"  
  
"I don't know" Piper said, "But we should go now" Piper said walking out the door  
  
"Wait" Prue said. Piper stopped, "What? why?" Piper said  
  
Prue motioned her clothes, she was still wearing her pyjamas, " Aren't you gonna change?"  
  
Piper shook her head, " No there's no time, we have to get to Phoebe"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Phoebe had woken up again, he hadn't been back, not that she knew of. She was desperately praying that, somehow, her sisters would find her. She didn't know when he'd be back, but she hoped it wasn't anytime soon. Blood was still dripping from the gash on her forehead, but it wasn't pouring like before. She hurt all over and every movement was agony, even though she was sitting in an uncomfortable position, she didn't dare move in case she passed out from pain. This whole thing had brought back so many painful memories of when she was so alone back in New York, memories, that she'd rather just forget about. She had never told them that that was the real reason she had come back from New York. She had been a pretty good actress, and had pushed everything to the back of her mind, where it was safe, where it would cause no trouble or heartache for anyone but herself. Her sister's didn't need that then, and they definitely wouldn't need it now, not after what had happened to Piper. She couldn't hide what had just happened to her, but she could hide all the other times, all the other attacks, and all the other pain.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Ok, so that was Phoebe orientated, but I can't give Piper all the grief can I? Anyways, hope you liked it; it was a bit longer this time I think :). Next chapter up soon. Please review, I love it when you review, you lovely people, lol!  
  
Leanne -x- 


	6. Finding Phoebe

Hey! :) How are you all? Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going! So are the girls gonna get Samuel? You have to read on to find out.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Piper shifted uneasily in the car seat, the seat belt was digging into the bruises on her stomach and it was not very comfortable.  
  
"How are we gonna get Phoebe out safely? He might be in there, waiting" Piper asked anxiously  
  
Prue bit her lip, "Well uh, we'll try to take him by surprise and then you can freeze him, we'll get Phoebe, say the spell and get the hell out" The plan sounded good in theory  
  
"But Phoebe's hurt" Piper said, "What if she's unconscious or something and she can't say the spell with us?"  
  
"Then we run" Prue said seriously, as she pulled into the parking lot of the warehouse  
  
Prue turned to face Piper as she pulled the key out of the ignition. She went over the plan quickly in her head and tried to reassure herself that Phoebe would be ok, that the plan would be ok.  
  
"Prue" Piper said  
  
"Yeah" Prue replied  
  
"I'm scared"  
  
Prue squeezed Pipers uninjured hand tightly, and got a torch out of the glove compartment. "Me too sweetie" she said to Piper, "But this is gonna work ok, everything's gonna be ok"  
  
She started to get out of the car and Piper followed.  
  
"Are you sure you're gonna be ok though, I mean seeing him again?" Prue asked  
  
Piper took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'll be ok, I already saw him once today" she said shakily  
  
"Ok, let's go then" Prue said  
  
They held each other's hands tightly as the approached the deserted building.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Phoebe looked up and winced. She noticed that there were no longer little specks of light on the floor. She realised that it must be night time. It was strange that he hadn't been back. Phoebe suddenly gasped, he could be at the manor right now, her sisters could be hurt or worse, and she was here helpless. The blood on the wrists had started to scab over, and every time she moved, she caught the newly dried blood, causing fresh blood to seep out. She started to sob.  
  
She jumped as she heard the door creak open, this was it, he was coming back, she thought, she shut her eyes and got ready to brace herself for the pain... the footsteps sounded different to his, his were heavy and these were soft, she opened her eyes. In the dim light she could make out two figures. She strained her eyes; there were two female figures.  
  
"Prue, Piper?" she called out weakly  
  
Piper heard and gently nudged Prue. "Did you hear that, turn on the torch"  
  
Prue switched it on and a bright beam of light sliced through the darkness. It illuminated all the specks of dust floating in the air. She moved it round, trying to find Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe" Piper called softly, "Phoebe, tell us where you are, we're gonna help you"  
  
"Piper, over here" Prue said. She had the torch beam focused on the naked, shivering, injured, crying form that was Phoebe. Prue ran over to her, took off her coat and wrapped it round her, then she gently shook her little sister. Piper stood frozen, the sight of Phoebe, bringing back memories of her own attack.  
  
"Phoebe, honey you're gonna be ok now" Prue said, untying the ropes that bound her sisters wrists, "You're gonna be ok"  
  
Phoebe tried to subside her sobs, a thought suddenly came to her mind, "TRAP!" she shouted, swallowing tears, "he wanted you to come here so he could get you"  
  
Prue was surprised at how rapidly Phoebe had found her voice. "No, Phoebe it's ok, we have the vanquishing spell right here" Prue said, as she freed Phoebe from the ropes.  
  
Phoebe forced herself to stand, "Prue, it's a trap" she said again, she had to hold onto Prue for support. Tears stung her eyes as she fought against the agony she was in.  
  
"Prue!" Piper screamed. Prue spun round and the light of the torch revealed Piper and Samuel, his hand now covering Piper's mouth.  
  
Samuel threw an energy ball a Phoebe and it hit her in the stomach, she flew backwards and landed hard on the floor, "No!" Phoebe yelled, clutching her stomach in pain, "Let.her.go" she managed to gasp  
  
"You sick, twisted, son of a bitch" Prue said angrily  
  
Samuel waved his hand and snickered evilly.  
  
Prue tried to move him, but she couldn't, her powers weren't working. She tried to run towards him, but she was frozen, she couldn't move.  
  
"Prue" Phoebe called from across the room, "I can't move" she said desperately  
  
Samuel laughed, "Actually, the correct term for me would be son of a warlock, but I'll forgive you for that"  
  
"Let her go, believe me it is for your own good" Prue shouted  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do huh?" he said, "shout at me until I run away, I don't think so witch, how does it feel to be powerless?"  
  
Samuel stroked Piper's hair as she struggled desperately in his grip, he spoke directly to Piper, " I was gonna get your other sister" he said, motioning Prue, "But you are far prettier"  
  
Piper closed her eyes and a few tears rolled down her cheek. She tried to speak, but all that came out of her mouth was small whimpering sounds.  
  
"You didn't even realise it was a trap" he was speaking to Prue now, "And you call yourself the oldest. Did you really think that I would let you come here and rescue your sister, you are one stupid witch"  
  
Prue could tell that he was enjoying throwing these insults and they hurt but she couldn't let them bother her, Piper was the priority now, not her pride.  
  
"You worked it out, didn't you Phoebe" he said, now turning onto the youngest sister, he gave her a sinister smile, "but you were too late, and you couldn't make your sister listen, she wouldn't listen to you Phoebe, it's her fault that I've got Piper"  
  
"Why don't you just kill us, huh? don't you possess the power?" Phoebe threw a comment back at him, hoping to distract him away from Piper  
  
"I possess the power, but it's just not my style" he raised his eyebrows, and said, "and now, I'm going to have some fun"  
  
He took off Piper's coat and laid it neatly on the floor, "Please don't" Piper pleaded. He laughed. Then he started to rip off the rest of her clothing, his eyes wild like a hungry beast. Piper's screams filled Prue and Phoebe's ears as he punched and kicked her. This monster was going to rape Piper in front of them, Prue realised.  
  
"Prue, Phoebe, please" Piper cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, she felt the same empty black powerless feeling that she had felt the first time he had attacked her  
  
Prue and Phoebe were speechless, they watched in horror as Samuel pinned their sister to the ground. Each had a feeling of revulsion as he started to rape Piper. They couldn't run to help her or use their powers against him. They were all helpless. Piper had begun to give up struggling, and he was getting more and more vicious.  
  
Phoebe suddenly had a brainwave, "Piper listen to me, you have to fight him off, you can do it" she said, trying to support her sister as best she could  
  
Prue immediately caught on to what Phoebe was doing. "You are stronger than him sweetheart, fight him off, kick him, punch him"  
  
"He is nothing Piper you are everything, you are a Charmed One"  
  
Her sister's words of encouragement were ringing in her ears, she was stronger than him, she could do this. She felt a sudden surge of strength, she grabbed his arm and pushed him off of her, she kicked him in the leg and he fell over. Her hands flew up and she froze him, she stared, stunned at his frozen form, then she remembered how quickly he'd unfrozen at the manor  
  
"Prue, Phoebe" she ran over to Prue and as she touched her, Prue's body unfroze, Prue ran over to Phoebe.  
  
"W-we have to be quick" Piper said, "Do you have the spell?" she asked Prue  
  
"Right here" Prue said, pulling it out of her pocket, the sisters held onto each other as they gathered round the frozen warlock  
  
"Force of evil, black as night, go away and leave our sights, save our souls as we are light, we vanquish you with all our might, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free" the sisters said in unison  
  
Samuel unfroze for a second, looked around, then burst into flames, he screamed. "DAMN WITCHES!" he shouted, as the flames disappeared.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked it, please review, if you want to, 'cause I like to hear feedback :)  
  
Leanne x 


	7. Afterwards

Just to let you all know, this story is not yet finished, I still have more in store for Piper! Please review :)  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
They all watched as the flames died down, leaving no trace of the warlock that had caused them all so much heartache. Prue felt along a damp wall and found a lightswitch. She pressed it and light flooded the room, revealing plain dirty-white walls and a damp stained floor. Prue noticed that Piper was half-naked and shivering. She picked up Pipers coat, the only item of her clothing that had not been ripped, and wrapped it round her.  
  
"You did great sweetie" she said to Piper reassuringly, "he's gone"  
  
Phoebe was sobbing again, she knew that this time was bad, she knew that she had to go to the hospital this time. She pulled herself up.  
  
"I.have.to.go.to.the.hospital" Phoebe managed to say in short sharp breaths  
  
Prue immediately turned and looked at her baby sister who was bent over in pain and in tears  
  
"Ok, ok" she said gently, walking towards Phoebe, "and you too Piper, you're hurt too"  
  
Piper didn't want to go, but she nodded her head anyway, she was too tired to put up a fight with Prue, she didn't have the strength. And she'd loose anyway.  
  
Prue put her arm around Phoebe's waist and steadied her. Phoebe tried to pull away, but ended up nearly falling over. Prue caught her just in time.  
  
"Phoebe it's ok, it's all right, you don't have to be frightened anymore, he's not coming back" she said, stroking her trembling sisters forehead. She held out her free hand to Piper. "Come on, lets get out of here" Prue said as the began to walk slowly to the door of the warehouse.  
  
By the time they got to the car, Phoebe had almost passed out from pain. She had forgotten just how painful this kind of pain was. Piper although probably in as much pain as Phoebe was, was much better at hiding it; she bit her lip and just let out small whimpering sounds. Trying to push her pain aside, she helped Prue to put Phoebe in the back seat. As she got in the front seat next to Prue, she realised that underneath her coat, she was half-naked.  
  
"Prue" Piper said, as Prue drove out of the parking lot, "under my coat I've got no clothes on, they're gonna guess what happened"  
  
"Honey, it's ok, I'm not gonna let them make you talk to the police ok, I'm not gonna let them do anything you don't wanna do, but you're hurt and you need help" Prue said  
  
Piper accepted this fact and knew that Prue was right. Apart from the occasional sob from Phoebe, the drive to the hospital was silent.  
  
"What are we going to tell them?" Piper spoke up as Prue pulled in to the hospital car park  
  
"We'll just tell them what they need to know, and that we don't wanna talk to the police or anybody ok" Prue pulled in to a parking space and turned to face Phoebe, "If they ask who or what, just tell them you can't remember or you don't know"  
  
It wasn't like Phoebe needed talking through this, but Prue obviously didn't know that.  
  
"Ok, are you ready?" Prue asked, making sure that her sisters were ok  
  
Piper nodded her head and Phoebe mumbled a weak 'yes'. Phoebe started to get out of her seat, but was forced back down again when a shooting pain ripped through her body. She screamed.  
  
"Phoebe honey calm down ok, I know you're in a lot of pain. Just try to get up slowly" Prue said gently, assisting her little sister to sit up, " You're alright" she said bending down so she was at eye level with Phoebe. "Good girl, just bring your legs round slowly". She turned to Piper. "Piper are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah" Piper lied, she'd only just noticed that her left ankle was hurting, it was probably sprained, she thought. She trod gingerly as she walked around to the drivers side of the car. Prue had managed to help Phoebe get out of the back seat and was now supporting her little sister. Prue locked the car and held ut her other hand to Piper. Together the walked the short distance to the ER, dreading what would follow.  
  
As they entered the hospital reception area, it felt like everyone had turned to look at them. It wasn't like they weren't noticable though, Phoebe was crying quite loudly in pain, Prue was a mess and looked like she had seen a ghost and Piper was walking with quite a bad limp and was shaking. They just stood in the middle of the room, feeling lost in the business of the place.  
  
A nurse noticed them and walked over. She had a sympthetic look in her eyes, like she knew what had happened. She was quite young, about 32-3 and had long, brown hair, almost the same colour as Pipers. As she was quite a bit taller than the girls, she bent down slightly, so that she was at the same level as them.  
  
"Hi" she said to Prue, who to her looked the most alert of the group, "What's your name?"  
  
"P-Prue" Prue had suddenly begun to stutter, "a-and P-Piper and P-Phoebe" she added nodding toward Piper and Phoebe  
  
"Ok, I'm Nurse Hart, but you can call me Emma" she looked again at the state the girls were in, "Come on, lets go somewhere a bit more private" She ushered the girls past a group of irritated and stressed out patients, waiting to be seen by a doctor. They walked down a long, spotless corridor, and as they did so various medical personell turned to look, but very quickley and proffessionally went back to what they were doing. The finally stopped at a room named 'Exam 5'. Emma opened the door and led them in. There were 3 beds in the room, each with a curtain separating them. The room smelled very clean. It was the smell of hospitals that scared Piper. Emma turned to look at them.  
  
"Ok, Phoebe is it?" she said, looking at the youngest sister, who was still crying, but only barely now. "Come on" she said kindly as she placed her arm around Phoebe's waist and steered her towards the bed. Phoebe obediantly walked with her. As the got up onto the bed, the shooting pain that had hit her in the car, hit her agin, but this time it was worse.  
  
"I'm sorry" Emma said apologetically, when she saw the pain that Phoebe was in, "I'll get you something for the pain soon ok"  
  
Phoebe just nodded as the pain subsided. It was ok when she was in on position, it was just when she tried to move into another, that it hurt badly. She felt the gash on her head, it was still dripping blood.  
  
Emma walked back over to Prue and Piper. "Lets get you on to a bed too" she said kindly to Piper, but Piper clung on to Prue as she had done when she were little. Emma had to practically prize her away, she bent down and looked Piper in the eye, "It's alright honey, you're friend isn't going anywhere" she walked Piper over to the middle bed and helped her to get up  
  
"Sister" Piper corrected, as she pulled her short coat tighter around her  
  
Emma walked back over to where Prue was standing.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, I'm not hurt" Prue protested, as Emma gently pulled her towards the third bed  
  
"You're freezing and you're shaking, I think you're in shock" Emma said  
  
"I am fine" Prue said stubbornly  
  
Emma didn't lose her temper with the stibborn Prue, "We just have to check you over ok"  
  
Prue sighed, nodded and hopped onto the last bed.  
  
Emma went over to a storage cabinet and pulled out three hospital gowns, "I need you to get changed into these" she said, handing one to Prue Piper and then Phoebe, "If you need any help I'll be back in a minute" she said as she went out, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Emma walked a little further down the white corridor and stopped outside an office. On the door was a sign that read 'Michaela Riley M.D' Emma knocked on the door twice.  
  
"Come in" a stressed out sounding voice from within the office said.  
  
Emma entered the office, "Dr.Riley..." Emma didn't get very far as she was interrupted by the doctor  
  
"Nurse Hart, whatever it is, let Jacob handle it, I think his lazy ass is up in the canteen" the doctor said, not looking up from her desk  
  
"I really think you should handle this, because Dr.Jacobs isn't really the sympathetic type" Emma said  
  
"What is it?" The doctor said  
  
"I've got a couple of patients, and they've been badly beaten, well two of them have and I think it's a possibility that one or more of them have been sexually assulted"  
  
The last comment made Dr.Riley look up from her paperwork, "Ok, I'll be down in around 10 minutes, check their obs and start up IV's. What room?"  
  
"Exam 5"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Thanks Dr.Riley" Emma said, exiting her superiors office.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************  
  
Prue had got on her hospital gown with ease, her clothes were now folded in a pile at the end of her bed. Piper, although fighting against pain, had managed to get her gown on with relative ease and now had the blankets pulled around her. But Phoebe couldn't, she found it too painful to move her arms to unbutton her coat. Prue got off her bed and walked over to Phoebe.  
  
"Here, let me help you" Prue said kindly to her little sister  
  
"No!" Phoebe shouted, pulling away from her sister, "I can do it myself". She struggled to unbutton her coat.  
  
Against Phoebe's protests, Prue undid her coat and helped her put the gown on, she tied up the back, "There all done" she said, as she eased Phoebe back down into a lying position on the bed. "Piper are you ok?"  
  
"Uh-huh" Piper answered. She was rocking back and forth on the bed, trying to forget about the pains that had a steel grip on her body.  
  
Emma re-entered the room, with an instrument tray and 3 clipboards. She then proceeded to ask the girls various questions. "Right" she said as, she finished asking Phoebe the questions on the chart, "I'm just going to start up a drip, so we can get some fluids into you ok?"  
  
Phoebe nodded and held out her arm for Emma.  
  
Emma pulled on some gloves and pulled over the instrument tray. She picked up a needle, "Small scratch", she said as she pushed the needle into Phoebe's skin. Phoebe didn't even flinch. Emma finished Phoebe's IV, changed her gloves, picked up another needle and walked towards Piper. Piper had been watching Phoebe and didn't like the look of the needle. She pulled the blankets tighter round her, and shrunk back into the bed.  
  
"You are not putting that in me" Piper said, eyeing the needle  
  
"It's alright", Emma tried to reassure her, "It's just a small scratch"  
  
"I said no" Piper said firmly, not wanting to inflict any more pain on herself  
  
"Ok", Emma said knidly, "I'll do your sister's first alright". She quickly set up Prue's IV and was changing her gloves when Dr. Riley came in.  
  
The doctor looked quite stern and professional and Prue was surprised at the kind tone of her voice. She walked over to Phoebe's bed and picked up the chart with her details on it. "Hi Phoebe" she said, reading off the chart, "I'm Dr. Riley, is it ok, if I take a quick look at you?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
Dr. Riley pulled the curtain aorund Phoebe's bed, separtating her from her sisters. Emma joined the doctor. "I need you to tell me where it hurts ok" she said as she pressed lightly on Phoebe's slightly swollen, bruised stomach. Phoebe drew in a sharp breath and shrank back in pain.  
  
"Everywhere" Phoebe said tearfully  
  
"Ok, ok" the doctor said, pulling her hands away from Phoebe, "I think we should do this after we've given you some pain meds alright. Emma 5mg Morphine"  
  
"No, no, do it now" Phoebe said, she didn't want to draw the whole thing out. Dr. Riley looked doubtful, but carried on with Phoebe's request.  
  
Dr. Riley finished examining Phoebe. "Emma, she needs to go to x-ray, to check that there's nothing in the cut on her head" She turned to Phoebe, "The we'll give you something for the pain"  
  
Phoebe nodded. Dr. Riley ticked a few things off Phoebe's chart and turned to Emma, "Take her up to x-ray, and make sure she gets seen quickly"  
  
Emma helped Phoebe off the bed and into a wheelchair and pushed her out.  
  
Dr. Riley pulled back the curtain and replaced Phoebe's chart and walked over to Piper's bed. "Ok Piper" she said, reading Pipers chart, "I'm just going to quickly examine you" she said, pulling the curtain round Pipers bed.  
  
Prue was left feeling isolated and alone. She wondered how the hell her sisters were coping with the whole situation.  
  
"Can you just sit up for me" Dr. Riley said to Piper. Piper sat up with relative ease. The doctor placed her stethoscope on Piper's back to listen to her chest. Piper moved away, mainly beacuse of the coldnss of the metal, but Dr. Riley took it as a sign of pain. Upon a closer inspection of Piper's back, she found the older scratches and cuts.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Next chapter up soon. Hope you liked it.  
  
Leanne x 


	8. Questions

Hiya all, had a bit of writers block, so this chapter's probably gonna be shorter and not as good, but well, I hope it's the only time I have that, it's so frustrating! Anyways, enjoy :)  
  
P.s. Line100 I luv you. Thanks for reviewing every one of my chapters, it means a lot to me :)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Piper, some of these marks are already partially healed" Dr. Riley said, concerned looking at Piper's back  
  
"I guess I'm a fast healer" Piper lied  
  
"These marks look at least 24 hours old, do you want to tell me how you got them?"  
  
"The same way as I got the others obviously" Piper said sarcastically. She had to be sarcastic or she'd burst into tears and spill the whole thing  
  
Dr. Riley helped Piper lie back down on the bed, and sat down next to her. "You know anything you tell me now is confidential" she said  
  
"Yeah until the police get involved" Piper said, her voice dry  
  
"In cases like this, the police are always informed, it's procedure" Dr. Riley explained  
  
Piper sighed and turned away, "You can't make me talk to anybody"  
  
"Piper"  
  
"No, you can't make me do anything"  
  
"Listen to me, you have been viciously attacked and you can't let the person who did this to you and your sister get away"  
  
Prue was listening to the conversation from her bed. She didn't want the doctor to push Piper too far, and she certainly didn't want the police involved. The whole world didn't need to know about witches and demons, but Piper also needed proper medical attention, so she decided to leave them alone, for a while anyway. She turned away from the curtain and saw a familiar figure appear in the doorway.  
  
"Andy" Prue said softly, getting off the bed. There was a youngish woman with him. She was slim, with short black hair and vivid green eyes. Andy had a slight look of sadness on his face.  
  
"Prue, this is Detective Laurie Cook" he said, pointing to the woman, "We're here to."  
  
Andy noticed that Prue had burst into tears in the middle of the room, knowing that Prue wasn't one to cry very easily, Andy started to walk over to Prue. "Hey" he said looking in to her teary eyes, "Ssssssh" he comforted, enveloping her in a hug. "It's ok" he whispered, stroking her hair while she sobbed against his chest. Prue couldn't have held onto her tears any longer, the shock of the whole thing was finally hitting her. Laurie stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
Dr. Riley, upon hearing the noise, pulled back the curtain from around Piper's bed. "Excuse me, its family only in here, are you family?" she asked, looking at Laurie  
  
Laurie got out her police badge, "Detective Laurie Cook" she said, and "Detective Andy Trudeau" she said pointing to Andy, "We're here to investigate the assault"  
  
"Thanks for coming so quickly, erm, Detective Trudeau, do you know this woman?" she said, indicating Prue, who was still in Andy's arms  
  
Prue looked up and wiped her eyes, "He's an old friend" she said, sniffling  
  
"Ok" the doctor nodded, "Could I talk to you outside?" she said, looking at Laurie and Andy  
  
"Sure" Andy said, pulling away from Prue, "It's ok" he said, kissing her head  
  
Dr. Riley, Andy and Laurie left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.  
  
Prue sniffed, wiped her eyes again and walked over to Piper's bed. She sat next to Piper, who was toying with the hospital blanket.  
  
"The police are here aren't they" Piper said  
  
"Yeah, Andy's here"  
  
"Andy?"  
  
"Yeah. How are you holding up?" Prue asked  
  
"Not very well, she wants me to speak to the police, I can't Prue, what am I gonna say? That I killed him already, that he won't be found anywhere "  
  
Prue pulled her into a hug, "Oh sweetie, we'll work something out, I promise"  
  
Laurie re-entered the room. "Piper, if she asks you any questions go along with it and if she asks for a description or anything, tell her you didn't see him alright" Prue said quietly to her sister  
  
"Ok" Piper whispered back  
  
Laurie walked up to Piper's bed, "Hi, I'm Detective Laurie Cook, can I just ask you a few questions?" she said to Piper, "Could you just leave us alone for a couple minutes please?" she said to Prue. She sounded nice enough, but Prue would rather Andy were here too.  
  
"Ok" Prue replied, getting off the bed, "I'll just be over here ok" she said to Piper  
  
Piper nodded and turned her attention to Laurie.  
  
"Right" Laurie said, getting a notepad out of her pocket, "Can you describe the person who attacked you"  
  
Piper panicked, the woman wanted a description of Samuel, she was afraid to give one, in case they got the wrong person, which was more than likely. "Uh, well I didn't really see him"  
  
"That's ok, just give me body details, height, build"  
  
"He was tall, taller than me, and he wasn't big built, but he was strong, I didn't see his face"  
  
"Can you give me a rough age?"  
  
"I don't know" Piper said, getting more and more tense, lying to the police was an offence and added to that, she was still in quite a lot of pain  
  
"Ok, can you tell me what happened" Laurie said, trying not to sound harsh  
  
Piper threw her arms out, "LOOK AT ME!" she shouted, "Can't you see what happened, why are you asking me to repeat it all?" Piper was getting more and more angry, not with Laurie and not with herself, but with Samuel, for putting her through all this, "He raped me ok" she said, her voice shaking, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
Laurie looked quite shocked at Piper's outburst. "Miss Halliwell, I'm only doing the necessary in a case like this"  
  
"Excuse me, you're upsetting my sister" Prue said, as she appeared beside Piper, "Please could you just leave us alone for a minute"  
  
"Sure" Laurie nodded and quietly left the room  
  
Piper choked back tears as she fell in to Prue's arms  
  
"It's ok" Prue comforted Piper, stroking her hair  
  
"She wanted me to tell her, what am I gonna tell her Prue? It's not like I can just say, Oh he raped me, then he came back for my sister, we followed them and then he attacked me again can we? They're gonna want to know where and when and."  
  
"Ssssssh, it's alright, I wont let her ask anymore questions ok, we don't have to talk to her"  
  
The door opened and Emma wheeled Phoebe in. She helped Phoebe out of the wheelchair and onto the bed.  
  
"Ok" Emma said, as Phoebe settled on the bed, "I'm gonna give you some morphine now ok" she said, as she pushed a syringe into Phoebes IV. "Right, you just lie there ok, the doctor will be back in a minute"  
  
Emma walked over to the bed that Piper and Prue were on, "Hey, how about I start up your IV now, yeah? 'Cause you look like you're in a lot of pain"  
  
"Ok" Piper said, holding her arm out as Phoebe had done. Emma slightly flinched at the grip marks that were on Piper's wrist, but was careful to be professional about it. Prue held onto Pipers other hand lightly, so that she wouldn't hurt her sprained wrist.  
  
"Ok, small scratch" Emma said, as she gently pushed the needle into Pipers arm. Piper flinched, a little but didn't react badly. Emma quickly set up Piper's IV and gave her some pain medication as she had done for Phoebe  
  
"It may make you a little drowsy alright, but that's normal. I'm gonna go see if Dr. Riley's free ok" Emma said, cleaning up the syringe and equipment.  
  
Prue noticed that Phoebe's cut had been stitched and that there was a few small bandages scattered on various body parts.  
  
"Did they take you to another room Phoebe?"  
  
Phoebe looked up at Prue, "Uh, yeah, they said that this room was being used by the police" a bout of pain hit her, "Owww"  
  
"Are you ok?" Prue asked, concerned  
  
"Yeah I'm ok, what did you tell the police?" Phoebe asked, recovering from the pain  
  
Prue got off Pipers bed. Piper was drowsy from the medication and was half asleep. "They didn't get very far, well Detective Cook didn't, she upset Piper" Prue whispered, "Andy's here too" she got up on Phoebe's bed next to her, "Phoebe, what did he do to you?" she asked, enquiring about Samuel, "did he hurt you too" Prue deliberately used the word hurt instead of rape because it hurt too much to say it  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath, she nodded her head slowly, "Yeah" Phoebe closed her eyes, "He only did it once, but I was so scared that he would come back again, like Tom did"  
  
Prue looked at Phoebe in shock, "Phoebe who's Tom?"  
  
Phoebe immediately noticed her mistake, "What?" she asked, pretending she didn't know  
  
"Phoebe, don't lie to me" Prue said  
  
"Prue I." Phoebe was interrupted by the door opening, it was Dr. Riley.  
  
"Phoebe" she said coming up to Phoebe's side, "I have to examine you properly now, and run some tests ok"  
  
Phoebe knew what this meant. She nodded.  
  
"Do you want someone with you?" the doctor asked, looking at Prue  
  
"No, I'll be ok" Phoebe said, wanting to get away from Prue, before she found out the truth  
  
Dr. Riley looked concerned, "Are you sure, because it can be quite helpful to have a friend or family member close by"  
  
"I said, I'll be fine"  
  
"Ok then, I'll take you to another room" the doctor said. Phoebe got off the bed and into the wheelchair again. She was wheeled out by Dr. Riley, who also wheeled out the IV stand.  
  
Prue looked over at Piper, who was still half asleep. She hadn't seen Andy or Laurie for quite a while. She wondered to herself who Tom was, and what had he done to Phoebe? She had a pretty good idea of what this "Tom" could have done, but when and where? Suddenly a thought hit her. "New York"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There's another chapter done, hope you liked it, click the review button and leave me a review :) 


	9. Revelations II

Hi all, I'm back with another update :) yep I know it's been a very long time, but here's the next part, review please.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Phoebe toyed with the blanket and kept her head down, hoping to avoid Prue. Piper was falling asleep as a result of more pain medication and Prue was sitting in a chair beside Pipers bed. Phoebe wondered when the interrogation would start, she was kicking herself for letting slip about Tom. Prue was tired and was getting frustrated waiting for the test results to come back, she just wanted everything to be ok, so she could take her sisters home and protect them. She glanced over at Piper and saw that her eyes were closed. She decided to talk to Phoebe and ask her about Tom.  
  
She got up from her chair as silently as possible. Phoebe sighed to herself. "Pheebs" , Prue said, walking over to her youngest sister's bedside, "we have to talk"  
  
"About what" Phoebe replied, playing innocent and trying to not make eye contact with Prue.  
  
"I want to know about Tom" Prue said, gently as she sat down beside Phoebe  
  
"There's nothing to tell" Phoebe said, her voice wobbling slightly  
  
"Phoebe, please don't lie to me" Prue said, moving closer to her sister on the bed  
  
"It's all in the past" Phoebe said, moving away from Prue slightly, "and there's nothing to tell"  
  
"He hurt you didn't he? Whoever he was he hurt you" Prue shocked herself a little by being so forward with the question, she hadn't planned on saying that. "Phoebe, I..."  
  
Phoebe decided that as Prue had asked her a pretty straightforward question, she would give a straight answer. She nodded her head weakly, "yes, yes he did" she said, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat.  
  
Phoebe turned away from Prue as tears stung her eyes, Prue had gone pale.  
  
"Honey, why did you keep that from us?" Prue asked in a shaky voice  
  
Phoebe kept her head turned away and shrugged he shoulders, Prue reached over and held Phoebes hand.  
  
"I didn't want to cause you anymore trouble, I knew that me coming back from New York would be bad enough and I didn't want to make you madder than you already would be" Phoebe said, in a tiny voice without pausing for breath  
  
Those few words stung Prue, she felt so incredibly guilty, that her sister was so scared of her being angry, that she had hid something so terrible. She was totally stunned by Phoebe's revelations. Prue pulled her sister into a hug and held her.  
  
"You should have told us, I wouldn't have been angry, we could've helped you" Prue said in her kindest voice, stroking Phoebe's hair. Deep down she was trying to reassure herself as much as she was trying to reassure Phoebe.  
  
"I couldn't, I couldn't tell you and then I found the spirit board and the whole power of 3 thing happened and I just pushed it to the back of my mind, tried to forget about it. I was so scared today Prue, I thought he was gonna kill me, I really thought..." Phoebe stopped herself, she didn't want to start crying again, it was physically exhausting.  
  
Prue held her sister tightly and rocked her in the way that she had done when Phoebe was tiny, when she had had a nightmare. Prue knew that it comforted her.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Phoebe began to speak again, "In the beginning, it was all so good"  
  
Prue knew that they were now on the subject of Tom.  
  
"He'd take me out to dinner and buy me flowers, presents, he was a real gentleman" Phoebe winced at the memory, "But then he got into a bit of trouble, I don't know exactly what is was, but he started drinking. I thought he was just going through a bad patch, I was going to help him you know, stand by him. I was so wrong"  
  
Phoebe paused, wondering whether or not to carry on, the pain inside of her aching to be shared. She looked up into Prue's warm blue eyes, which reassured her slightly. Phoebe took a deep breath.  
  
"He started to get violent, just when he was drunk, just pushing at first. I tried to stop him, I tried to get him help, I really tried Prue" Phoebe said, trying to prove herself in some way to Prue. "Then he was drunk all the time...he started slapping and scratching me, one day he totally lost it, he was beating me up so bad that I couldn't move, I was right where he wanted me. I was his personal punchbag" Phoebe stopped again, she felt so selfish for dumping this all on Prue, but at the same time, felt some kind of relief.  
  
"The last couple of months were the worst. I came home one day and he said, I wasn't fulfilling my duties as a girlfriend" a single tear slid down her cheek, a couple more followed afterwards. Prue held her breath; she knew what was coming next.  
  
"He forced himself on me, he was so different" Phoebe let out a couple of sobs, "he,he,he..." Phoebe couldn't get the words out  
  
"Pheebs, honey, it's ok, you don't have to say it, I know" Prue said, in a soothing voice as she let Phoebe lay against her, "I know"  
  
"He r-raped me and he did it over and over and over" Phoebe was getting more and more upset with every word she said, "and when I begged him, he wouldn't stop, he said it was his right, he just laughed at me and carried on" Phoebe's sobs were louder and more obvious now  
  
"And every time I had the courage to leave him, he used to plead and cry and say he was sorry and every time I agreed to stay, he got more and more vicious. I'm a pathetic looser, who can't stand on her own two feet" Phoebe continued to cry  
  
"You are not pathetic, are you listening to me? And you've been satnding on your own two feet for as long as I can remember. You are a good person, a good witch and you did nothing to deserve what happened to you ok. You are one of the sweetest people I know and most definitely are not a looser. You got away, you came back home" Prue hoped that something that she had said, had been a little comfort to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe nodded and Prue sensed that there was more to the story than Phoebe was letting on, but she wasn't about to push her for the rest, not now. She needed to keep Phoebe as far away from the edge as possible. She didn't know what else she could say, she didn't want to say the wrong thing, but didn't know what the right thing was.  
  
In the next bed, Piper had heard the whole conversation between Phoebe and Prue, she had been drowsy, but she could still hear fine. She was reeling from what Phoebe had said. How could she have kept such a terrible thing to herself for so long? It must have been tearing her apart, she'd always looked happy, even when she first arrived. There was not even a shadow of a sign that she had been hurt, physically or mentally, and even before, when she had had her phone conversation with Phoebe, she had sounded as chirpy as ever. She realised that the whole situation had got a little more complicated.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ok, so there it was hope you enjoyed it, more soon, leanne x 


End file.
